


Dance Night

by ABS0LUTE_ZER0



Category: Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Homecoming Dance, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, School Dances, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABS0LUTE_ZER0/pseuds/ABS0LUTE_ZER0
Summary: Jim drags Corey to their son's homecoming dance. He doesn't have a good time, but one slow song makes it all the better.





	Dance Night

**Author's Note:**

> i have made the utmost ridiculous decision to get drunk and write fan fiction and this is the result of me doing so. no editing or revising, no add-on's, just my drunken masterpiece. i hope you enjoy the work that went into this mess.

On a warm Friday evening, Corey was dressing his son up for his homecoming dance. However, he also dressed himself up, because he had volunteered to chaperone the dance. He didn’t want to, neither did Griffin for that matter, but Jim convinced him to do so. He was also coming along. Griffin felt the embarrassment sink in when they arrived at the school. He was first out of the car and wanted nothing to do with his parents at such an event. Corey understood why he did so but was upset by the fact that his son left in the middle of his lecture to him. He felt Jim kiss his cheek and he felt better.

They were merely standing the whole time as they watched the high school kids dance to terrible pop music that Corey couldn’t handle. The other chaperones and school staff members attempted to talk to him and it only made him more disgruntled that he was there. Jim could tell he wasn’t having a good time, but he waited for the right moment to change his mind. After plenty of repetitive pop songs that the DJ had played, he finally pulled out a slow track. It made Corey lift his head up from his phone when he noticed it was an older song. He looked at Jim and flashed a smile. “May I have this dance?” He asked as he held Jim’s hand. Jim didn’t hesitate and pulled him in closer as they started swaying to the song.

“I knew you’d end up having a good time.” Jim teased.

“I’m not, they just finally played a good song.” Corey muttered.

The song itself was sappy and it made Corey embrace Jim even more. He knew all the words to the song and they made him start to tear up. Although he wasn’t afraid to show emotion, it was weird to do so at his son’s high school dance. Jim rubbed his back and felt his tears sinking in his dress shirt. When the song had finally ended, Corey had pulled away and flashed his teary eyes at Jim, but shyly turned his face away from him. Jim used his sleeve to wipe his husband’s eyes. Corey sighed and rested his head against Jim’s chest.

“When are we gonna go home?” Corey whined.

“When Griffin is tired out.” Jim smiled.

Corey let out a groan. “We’re gonna be here forever then.”

It was deep in the night when the dance had finally ended. As they drove home, Griffin had fallen asleep. Corey had to wake him up when they were home and the teen went straight to his room to get some sleep. Corey did the same. He laid in bed with his dress shirt and pants still on and curled up with the blankets. Jim had joined him eventually and pulled him into his arms. Corey snuggled up to him.

“That song brought me back.” Corey mumbled. “It made me think about us and I got emotional.”

Jim chuckled. “You’re so full of shit.”

“I’m serious!” Corey defended.

“That’s too cute.” Jim smiled softly and kissed Corey’s head. He knew he’d have a good time.


End file.
